The little things
by dRuNkEn-lamb
Summary: I'm bad at summary's but this is just a short little PruCan thing. UUH YEAHH..? I will probably just make this a bunch of short stories. Rated T for Gil's mouthhh.


**A/N: So I am a horrible writer, as you will soon find out. I do apologize for that! I think I will make this a multi chapter story with several different drabbles inside. We'll see. Thanks or reading! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Matthew stood outside of the large, elegant building that hosted his schools dance, his sad eyes fixed on the cracked sidewalk under his feet. Tonight was the big high school dance that everyone in school had been talking about for months. Matthew had been excited to come and he had hoped his long time crush, the one and only Gilbert Beilschmidt, would ask him. Sure they were high hopes but he had some hope at least.

Of course though, that didn't happen. He found out some preppy popular girl was going to be going with Gilbert. So, there he was, standing alone outside as the other students enjoyed themselves inside.

He sighed and sat down on the cold concrete, looking up at the sky. It was a clear and beautiful night tonight, stars scattered across the purple and blue hues. It was a bit chilly and he regretted not bringing his jacket. He didn't even know why he came. Last hopes, maybe? He didn't know. It's not like he really had any friends and no one asked him to go with them. He felt so lonely. He didn't even hear the large theater doors open, being too caught up in thought.

Gilbert stepped out of the building, an irritated expression on his pale face. He didn't notice Matthew at first, considering the blonde was silently sitting on the floor. He didn't notice Matthew until he sat down himself, causing the blonde to jump a bit. Matthew looked over at Gilbert and was a bit surprised to see him. He suddenly got nervous and stayed quiet, finding himself admiring how good Gilbert looked in his sleek, black suit.

"Oh, hey, Matthew." Gilbert said, looking over at the blonde. The annoyance was obvious in his tone.

"Uh, oh, um, h-hi. I mean, H-Hello, Gilbert." he sputtered quietly, nervously fiddling with the end of his light purple tie. He was pretty surprised, Gilbert never really seemed to notice him during school. Well, save for the occasional grin he received from the albino.

"Pretty lame dance, huh?" Gilbert asked, nonchalantly looking over at Matthew.

"I-I, uh, yeah..kinda. Aren't you here with that g-girl?" Matthew asked in a small voice, his eyes on the concrete. He was ridiculously nervous and was a bit scared to look at Gilbert.

"What? Oh, wait, ja. But that bitch is way to fucking annoying. Like, you don't even know." Gilbert laughed to himself, "She wouldn't let go of my arm and she was loud as fuck. I'm loud but she was ridiculous. And she is sooo bitchy."

Matthew was pretty confused by how Gilbert spoke of his so-called "date". "But...I thought you wanted to go with her...?" he asked softly, barely glancing up. His cheeks were ridiculously red and he really hoped Gilbert wouldn't notice.

"Her? Che, no way. I didn't even ask her. My dumb ass friends set me up with her, even though she is pretty unawesome. Anyways, I don't even like chicks, the awesome me swings the other way." he explained, shrugging. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You could out me to the whole school." he added, his red eyes fixed on the others face. This guy was pretty damn cute, in Gilbert's opinion.

"O-Oh, wow. Uh." he shifted, looking at Gilbert. This new information gave him just the slightest boost in confidence. "No, no. I wouldn't out you. Even if I wanted to, which I don't, no one would listen. But, just because your friends made you, doesn't mean you have to. Maybe you could find who you originally wanted to go with and just spend the rest of the time with them. I wont tell anyone, I promise." he said, offering his advice with a small smile. He knew deep down Gilbert probably wanted to go with one of those jock guys, but his thoughts were clouded with seemingly false hope.

Gilbert looked at the sky, slouching a bit. "You're a good listener. Thanks, birdie."

"Birdie?" Matthews face got even redder at the nickname.

"Ja, you're cute. Like a bird. And you speak all soft and junk, like a canary." he said, grinning that stunning grin.

Matthew looked down at his lap and couldn't help but let out a nervous smile, his stomach feeling like it was doing somersaults.

"Anyways," Gilbert stood, holding his hand out, "I like your advice. So how about you dance with me?" he asked.

Matthew was shocked, to be honest. Why would an amazing guy like Gilbert even think of asking a lame person like Matthew to dance? He stuttered and could barely manage words, settling for a nod. His thin hand hesitantly reached out and took Gilbert's, the albino gently pulling him up.

"Awesome. Y'know, I always see you around but we never get to talk." he commented, taking Matthews hand in his own and putting his other hand on Matthews waist.

"I-I'm sorry..." Matthew murmured, putting one hand on Gilbert's shoulder. This was like some sort of fairy tale. Nothing this great ever happened to Matthew. He was always ignored. Left out. But now something was actually going good for him.

"Ha, don't apologize. I am usually just too nervous to talk to you."

"Y-You..? Nervous? To talk to..to me?"

"Ja, believe it or not." Gilbert said with a small smile and a nod. He held Matthews hand gently and began dancing with him. He didn't care if anyone saw. He didn't care that no music could be heard from out here. He just every so gently danced around the front of the building with Matthew in a one, two, three-step.

"I-I...I'm always to scared t-to talk to you..." Matthew admitted as well, his eyes watching his feet, hoping he wouldn't step on Gilbert's as he rather awkwardly kept up.

"Just relax, look up, at me. Watching your feet will only make you more nervous." Gilbert said softly, stopping and pulling his hand away from Matthews only to lift the others chin up a bit.

"O-Okay, sorry..." Matthew said, slowly losing himself in Gilbert's eyes. They were so deep and red and held so much emotion.

"You're really cute you know?" Gilbert said, starting up their waltz again. Matthew blushed even harder (if that was possible) and couldn't pull himself away from Gilbert's eyes. He didn't even know if all of this meant what he thought it meant.

"I guess, with all this, I'm just trying to say that yeah, I really like you. Not that bitch. I wanted to ask you to this dance. Not that bitch. I just never got the nerve up? Sounds pretty unawesome of me, I know." Gilbert explained, blushing a bit himself. Matthew smiled , his heart beating as fast as a rabbits.

"I-I really like you too...I never though you...just...wow.." Matthew said vaguely, his whole body just lost in the rhythm of their music less dance. He leaned his head forward to rest it on Gilbert's chest, closing his eyes and continuing the rhythmic motions. Everything was just so right. This moment was all he ever dreamed of and finally he got to live it in real life.

He finally won his prince charming.


End file.
